


A Very Long Night Indeed

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Those leather trousers, sexually frustrated Matthew, slight angst, takes place on their first night in Sept Tour in 1590
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: Matthew is not handling his separation from Diana very well, no thanks to his father.





	A Very Long Night Indeed

He needed her. It had been only hours since their last kiss and already he craved the taste of her. They came to Sept Tour at the behest of his father, the same man responsible for their current separation. It was agony seeing his father so hale and hearty, but his irritation with him returned full force as soon as Philippe began his meddling. Although Matthew eventually convinced his father to grant Diana asylum, it came at a cost he was not prepared to suffer.

Diana asked him before why he wouldn’t make love to her and he’d given her one his usual half truths. _Later_, he’d told her, _when they were safe_. Unfortunately for Matthew, later seemed much farther away than he anticipated and it shook Diana’s faith in him. The moment he saw doubt flash in her eyes his heart gave a single, agonized thump.

Now, alone in his chambers, he felt every lost moment like a dagger to the gut. Matthew’s hesitation may have cost him the chance to properly bed his mate if Philippe had his way. And yet, Matthew knew he would hesitate still when he was alone with Diana again because there was one devastating secret that he feared would tear them apart.

He swallowed his wine, but it tasted of vinegar in his mouth as his mind conjured Diana’s possible reaction to his secret. Already, she had witnessed it without realizing; his quick mood swings and ruthless behavior towards anyone who threatened her were evidence enough.

Matthew feared that his blood rage would destroy Diana.

Should she die by his hand he would quickly follow her into death, for now he knew he could never live without her despite the assurances he gave her not so long ago. The assurances he gave her in the very same bed behind him.

A new ache in his groin replaced the one in his chest as he remembered that night. The smell of her on his sheets, on his skin. The taste of her on his tongue.

A growl rumbled through his chest at the thought of her chanting his name as she came undone with a calculated swipe of his tongue. His leather britches were quickly becoming uncomfortable as his imagination traveled back to that night. Every cry and moan she made fueled his desire for her.

His thoughts eventually shifted back to the current moment and he imagined Diana sleeping peacefully in her bed with her hair wild around her. After their taxing journey he wouldn’t be surprised if she slept until noon the next day. He smirked at the thought of her sleeping right through all the maids bustling about the room.

_Dieu_, he missed her.

What if he slipped into Diana’s room while Philippe was busy in his office? Could he get past his father unnoticed? Unlikely. Knowing his father, Alain was probably lurking nearby just in case Matthew couldn’t resist temptation.

Oh, and Philippe would be right not to trust him. Diana was the greatest of temptations and it would take a small battalion to keep Matthew from his mate if he threw caution to the wind.

But…he wouldn’t. No, he would remain in his rooms and crave her touch in solitude. He released a frustrated groan and downed the rest of his wine. What he wouldn’t give to slip into bed with her and hold her close. He didn’t realize how much he needed her warmth by his side until it was withheld from him and not by his own choice.

What if he did manage to sneak in her chambers?

He would have to be quiet, make his steps as light as possible. Diana would be hidden behind the bed’s curtains and he would pull them aside slowly to avoid making any sound that would rouse Philippe’s suspicions. The dying fire in the hearth would make Diana’s new strawberry blonde curls glow red in the light and he would be unable to resist taking one in hand to breathe in her scent.

With a flick of his wrist, the heavy bed covers would fall away to reveal the rest of his mate to his hungry eyes. Her night-rail would be bunched up around her hips and her long, toned legs would goose pimple in the chilled air. He would slip in next to her and pull the covers back over their forms, allowing the residual heat from the fire to warm him as he waited a few baited breaths before reaching out to finally touch Diana’s skin.

She would shift in her sleep as his cool fingers traced the muscles in her thigh. It wouldn’t take long for Matthew to give in to temptation and kiss the skin revealed by her loosened collar where neck met shoulder. A gasp would escape from her lips as her eyes fluttered open, reaction slow as she woke from a deep sleep. Instinctively, she would lean into his kisses, her body already aware of him even if her mind was not. By the time she woke enough to talk, he would quickly silence any questions with a kiss so as not to catch the attention of any nearby vampires.

When he pulled away she would nod, understanding without words that they would need to be quiet lest they be caught in the act. He would kiss her slowly as his hand traveled up the inside of her thigh in search of her already wet heat. A smug smirk would cross his lips as he realized that she must have been dreaming about him to already be so ready for his touch.

Not to be outdone, Diana would reach for the laces on his britches and pull his hardening length free from its leather confines. A hiss would escape his lips just as her hand wrapped around him, making his hips thrust involuntarily towards her touch. She would return his smug grin and he would have to resist a chuckle. Ever the tease, she was.

He wouldn’t make love to her that night, but he would remind her that he was still hers with each thrust of his fingers. Her mouth would drop into a silent gasp as his thumb teased her clit. In return, a twist of Diana’s wrist would have him biting back curses. It wouldn’t take long for both of them to reach their climax and Matthew would kiss her deeply to prevent himself from crying out her name in ecstasy. By the time Diana came down from her own orgasm, he would have already moved down her body to continue pleasing her.

Outside of his fantasy, Matthew was panting hard as his hand rubbed against the supple leather between his thighs as his imagination teased him with images of his mate in the throws of ecstasy. He knew his behavior would do nothing to alleviate the ache deep inside him and would probably make the rest of the night very difficult, but damn it all if he didn’t care in that moment.

He finished a lot quicker than he would have liked, but it gave him a moment of reprieve from his pent up frustrations and he would take what he could get. It didn’t last long and Matthew could feel his need for Diana getting stronger by the minute.

It was going to be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! This was meant to be only angst and pretty much that lasted a few paragraphs. Frustrated Matthew is just too much fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
